


Euphoria

by NikaPero



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaPero/pseuds/NikaPero
Summary: Bagaimana jika sebenarnya apa yang mereka tampilkan di depan kamera bukanlah mereka yang sebenarnya. Terjebak bersama di dalam euphoria yang berbeda.





	Euphoria

Kegilaan euphoria bising yang mengganggu, ia tidak pernah membutuhkannya!  
. Berada di antara euphoria canggung, bukan itu yang ia inginkan!  
. Menjadi sorotan bagi segala euphoria di sekelilingnya, apa yang harus ia lakukan?  
. Jika keadaan yang memaksakan euphoria itu padanya, pilihan apa yang harus ia buat?  
. Kebetulan menyesakkan membawa euphoria memuakkan, ini bukanlah dirinya!  
. Basa-basi euphoria yang menjemukan, kapan ia dapat mengakuinya?  
. Kesepian padahal berada di tengah euphoria padat, apa yang salah?

.  
.  
.

Kitayama Hiromitsu adalah orang yang mudah tertidur. Setidaknya itulah yang para fansnya ketahui, atau setidaknya itulah yang media tulis tentangnya. Setengahnya benar, setengahnya tidak. Ia tidak berkeinginan untuk membuatnya jadi benar 100%. Ia mulai bergabung dengan Johnny’s ketika umurnya 17 tahun. Cukup besar sebenarnya jika dibandingkan dengan para member Johnny’s yang lain. Tapi tetap saja, kadang ia merasa tidak pernah ada kata terlalu besar untuk berpisah dengan ibunya.  
Kitayama cukup besar untuk dapat mengerti bahwa pilihannya kala itu akan merubah hidupnya secara drastis. Dan ia juga cukup besar untuk mengetahui bahwa bukan itulah yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. Sejak kecil ia bercita-cita menjadi guru, atau polisi mungkin. Dengan harapan dengan begitu ia bisa menolong banyak orang yang tinggal di lingkungan tempat tinggalnya dulu.  
Dan jika ada satu hal yang dapat merubah tujuan seseorang di dunia ini tanpa siapa pun dapat menghentikannya, pastilah hal itu adalah uang. Kitanyama pun begitu. Ia tidak munafik untuk menolak tawaran Johnny’s begitu melihat nominal di kertas kontraknya. Saat itu tujuannya hanya satu, mendapatkan uangnya secepat mungkin dan ia kan menyuruh ibunya berhenti bekerja. Lalu mereka akan pindah ke tempat yang lebih baik. Dimana mereka tidak perlu kuci rumah ganda agar tidak kemalingan. Dan ia akan membeli banyak makanan dan menjejalakan semuanya ke kulkas yang mereka punya. Agar ibunya dapat melihat bahwa mereka tidak perlu lagi takut kelaparan.  
Semuanya ia lakukan untuk ibunya. Yang kemudian bereaksi dengan euphoria mengganggu di sekitarnya.

.  
.  
Semua fans tahu bahwa Senga Kento sangat ceroboh. Ia juga terkenal sebagai member Kis-My-Ft2 yang paling polos. Tapi siapa yang sangka bahwa semua itu hanyalah apa yang ia izinkan untuk orang lain ketahui.  
Setiap orang yang mengenalnya dulu mengetahui bahwa Senga Kento kecil adalah anak yang pemalu. Dan sifatnya yang kalem membuatnya sering menjadi bahan ledekan teman-temannya. Namun tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa Senga Kento kecil sangat suka menari. Ibunya pertama kali mendapati dirinya menari sendirian di kamar ketika usianya 6 tahun, yang kemudian berubah menjadi kebiasaannya. Menari tanpa seorang pun tahu. Dan itu berlanjut hingga usianya 12 tahun. Atau mungkin hingga sekarang. Setidaknya itulah yang ia ketahui.  
Hidupnya mulai berubah ketika keluarganya mengirimkan CVnya ke Johnny’s tanpa sepengetahuannya. Senga yang berumur 12 tahun menangis dan mengurung diri dalam kamar selama beberapa hari sebagai ungkapan bahwa ia marah. Namun begitu mengetahui bahwa VCnya diterima, mendadak perasaan gugup yang menyenangkan menghampirinya. Terlalu sering di tindas membuatnya jadi pribadi yang benci kalah.  
Ia mengikuti audisi dengan semangat penuh. Motifasinya kala itu hanyalah agar ia bisa menyanyi dan menari di depan banyak orang. Juga agar ia bisa menunjukan pada semua orang bahwa ia juga bisa menjadi seseorang yang berguna. Membagikan mimpinya kepada orang lain. Singkatnya, ia ingin pengakuan.  
Sengga Kento dengan segala kepolosannya kala itu, bak euphoria canggung yang tertutupi ekspetasi mimpi.  
.  
.  
Semua orang yang bertemu dengan Miyata Toshiya sekarang pastilah mengira bahwa ia pasti sangat bahagia. Karir yang gemilang, reputasi baik, uang berlimpah, fans bertebaran, dan dikelilingi keluarga juga teman. Dan itulah yang ia tunjukan. Selalu menunjukan dirinya yang tanpa beban. Dirinya yang bahagia. Dirinya yang ia pilih untuk seperti apa akan ia tunjukan.  
Dulu, dulu sekali, Miyata Toshiya pikir dirinya akan menjadi seorang animator atau pegawai kantoran biasa ketika besar nanti. Sayangnya pemikirannya yang polos harus berhenti ketika dirinya mulai memasuki SMP. Atau lebih tepatnya ketika ibunya mendaftarkannya mengikuti audisi Johnny’s. Ia sempat berpikir ibunya sedikit gila karena “menjual” anaknya sendiri untuk memenuhi obesinya terhadap seorang actor yang terkenal saat itu.  
Namun karena pada dasarnya ia bukan anak yang pemberontak, Miyata hanya bisa menuruti apa kata ibunya. Memotivasi dirinya sendiri dengan mengatakan bahwa ia akan memakai seluruh gajinya kelak untuk membeli figure anime dan merchandise limited edition anime kesukaannya. Dan itulah yang benar-benar ia lakukan. Gaji pertamanya dia habiskan untuk mengunjungi toko figure dan café cosplay. Diam-diam berpikir, mungkin tidak apa-apa untuk tetap melakukannya sedikit lebih lama.  
Sayangnya Miyata Toshiya tidak tahu bahwa pikiran polosnya kala itu akan menyeretnya ke tengah-tengah euphoria yang tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Tanpa memberitahunya apa yang harus dilakukan.  
.  
.  
Tanyakan pada Yokoo Wataru apa hal yang paling disukainya dalam hidup, maka pastilah menyanyi dan dance ada di urutan kesekian. Kalah telak dengan anjing, dart, memasak, dan olahraga. Dan jangan lupakan juga semua alat-alat kebersihan. Lalu kenapa ia bisa ada di posisinya sekarang? Terlalu jahat memang jika dikatakan terpaksa, tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. Yang mungkin hanya Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri yang tahu.  
Yokoo Wataru sama sekali tidak pernah ingin untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi, entertainer, atau apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan menjad sorotan orang banyak. Karena memang bukan itulah mimpinya. Dan jika bukan karena kedua kakaknya, pasti sampai mati pun hal itu tidak akan pernah menjadi mimpinya.  
Ia masih berusia 15 tahun ketika kakaknya menggedor kamarnya dengan mata berbinar sambil membawa kertas undangan audisi. Reaksinya kala itu hanya menautkan kedua alisnya dan berpikir mungkin kepala kakaknya terbentur sesuatu tadi. Tapi sayangnya itu hanya ada dalam otaknya, karena kenyataannya , kakaknya benar-benar mungirimkan CVnya tanpa sepengetahuannya.  
Yokoo menolak, tentu saja. Tapi tetap tidak cukup untuk menolak keinginan kedua kakaknya dan orang tuanya yang mendadak bersemangat untuk menjadikannya artis. Usaha terakhirnya adalah kabur dari rumah selama 2 hari dan hanya ditemani oleh Pika, anjingnya dulu.  
Tapi seperti takdir yang memuakkan untuknya, keadaan kembali memaksanya untuk pulang dan menerima paksaan kakaknya tanpa agrumen. Mengumpat dalam hati dan berjanji pada diri sendiri bahwa ia akan mencari cara untuk keluar dari Johnny’s secepatnya. Yang kemudian luntur begitu ia melihat nominal pinalti yang harus dibayar jika ia mengundurkan diri.  
Paksaan yang kemudian mengirimnya pada serangkaian takdir yang memuakkan, namun entah kenapa tetap ia jalani. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar berusaha dan berharap keadaan membuatnya bisa keluar tanpa masalah. Tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi. Membuatnya sering kali mengumpat dalam hati, tetang betapa sukanya keadaan membuat euphoria membingungkan mendatanginya.  
.  
.  
Fujigaya Taisuke dari Kis-My-Ft2. Itulah yang media tulis dengan huruf besar dan bercetak tebal atas dirinya. Diikuti dengan serangkaian fakta-fakta atau artikel bohong karangan media. Tidak sepenuhnya salah media, karena sejujurnya itulah yang ia inginkan untuk tertulis mewakili dirinya. Imagenya yang ia ciptakan sendiri.  
Fujigaya masih ingat betul ketika lembaran surat-surat berlabelkan Johnny’s Associat itu sampai ke rumahnya. Saat itu ia sedang mengerjakan PR sekolahnya sembari mengawasi adiknya di box bayi. Dan satu-satunya hal yang ada di otaknya saat itu adalah pikiran bahwa tukang pos itu mengantar surat ke alamat yang salah. Yang langsung dibantah oleh ibunya begitu ia menyuarakan pikirannya.  
Hari itu, tiba-tiba Fujigaya merasa hidupnya tidak akan pernah sama lagi.  
Adalah sebuah fakta ia menyukai untuk membuat orang lain tersenyum. Mungkin itu adalah satu-satunya hal benar yang media tulis tentangnya. Yang salah dari tulisan mereka adalah alasan kenapa ia melakukannya. Mereka salah besar jika mereka bilang itu karena ia orang yang baik atau apalah. Satu-satunya alasan untuknya adalah sebuah kertas kontrak yang tersimpan rapih di laci mejanya. Sebuah perjanjian konyol yang entah kenapa ia setujui. Perjanjian yang hanya ia dan Johnny-san yang tahu.  
Perjanjian yang akhirnya menjebaknya, menahannya dalam euphoria menyesakkan.  
.  
.  
Sarkastik adalah bakat alaminya. Satu-satunya hal yang menjadi kebanggaan Tamamori Yuta selain menyanyi. Tanya kenapa? Ia sendiri tidak tahu. Yang jelas ada kebanggaan tersendiri untuknya ketika bisa membuat orang lain bungkam dengan serangkaian kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dan itu, adalah fakta yang hanya dirinya sendiri yang tahu.  
Tamamori sesungguhnya tidak tahu kapan kebiasaan buruk itu mulai mucul, ia mulai menyadarinya ketika mendadak tidak ada anak-anak Johnny’s lain yang mau berbicara dengannya. Awalnya ia tidak perduli, toh ia berada di sana untuk bekerja. Ia masuk ke dalam Johnny’s atas paksaan kedua orang tuanya, dan satu-satunya alasan kenapa dia masih berada di sini adalah uang. Jadi jangan salahkan dirinya atas ketidakperduliannya.  
Tapi kemudian keadaan berubah ketika bertemu dengan Miyata saat dihukum oleh pelatih dancenya. Senyum pertama yang ia dapat setelah sekian lama. Dan senyuman itu semakin melebar ketika ternyata merekan disatukan dalam satu grup. Yang kemudian menjadi alasan kedua untuknya tetap berada di Johnny’s.  
Untuk tenggelam euphoria senyum itu sedikit lebih lama lagi.  
.  
.  
Nikaido Takashi adalah member KISUMAI yang paling ceria dan jahil. Mungkin hanya itulah yang fans ketahui. Walau telah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa ia melakukan itu hanya agar tidak kesepian. Fakta yang suka atau tidak harus ia akui kebenaranya.  
Ia benci sendirian. Dan untuk itu ucapkan terimakasih kepada kakak perempuannya yang telah mendaftarkannya mengikuti audisi Johnny’s hingga ia di jauhi teman-teman sekolahnya. Berusaha untuk tetap optimis, akhirnya yang bisa Nikaido lakukan hanyalah bertingkah konyol di Johnny’s agar mendapatkan teman. Yang entah kenapa malah bereaksi kebalikan dari harapannya. Walau begitu, ia tak pernah ingin keluar. Ia benci ketika harus menyerah pada keadaan.  
Nikaido sangat senang ketika datang kabar bahwa ia akan dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah group. Ia bahkan menelpon kakaknya yang tengah bekerja hanya untuk menceritakan kabar itu. Harapan sederhana muncul di kepalanya, ia tidak akan lagi jadi satu-satunya orang yang tertawa karena kejahilannya sendiri. Memiliki orang lain yang bisa ia klaim sebagai temannya.  
Harapan yang kemudian menjadi kenyataan. Tapi kenapa terasa berbeda dengan bayangannya?

.  
.  
.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka terjebak bersama di EUPHORIA yang berbeda.


End file.
